Andy's New Girlfreind
by bradie webb's no.1 girl
Summary: there is something wrong with andy's girlfreind andy is changing , what is she doing to him read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Andy has a new girlfriend, she is quite beautiful and nice but she is off, i worry about my brother being with her, he is changing, he wears long sleeves all the time now and his skin is paler than usual

I jumped in the car and drove over to Shaun's house and along the way i thought about my brother with his new girlfriend steph, there was just something not right about her. I got out of the car to see Shaun waiting out the front waiting for me "what's up?" i asked "im worried bout Andy" he replied i nodded and we sat down on the ground and i thought about my brother and wondered why he went there twice a day once in the morning and once at night... he always came back looking paler than usual ...he was missing band practise alot and we would find him asleep. i looked up at Shaun who was deep in his thoughts... he looked up at me "lets go see what Andy is up to." He said i nodded and jumped in the driver's seat and Shaun jumped in the car and i sped down the road, i felt a surge of urgency and sped up not caring if i got into trouble i just knew there was something i had to and was going to see. Steph lived out of the city out on a small farm it was easily found if you had been there before, which i had countless times. I drove slowly up the driveway and parked the car in the shade of some trees. We got out and walked quietly up to the house and i walked to the kitchen window and there was Andy with steph not looking to well, that is when Shaun and i saw the knife in andy's hand being brought to his wrist, Andy dragged it along his skin and the blood dripped into a coffee mug that he now held under his bleeding wrist. Fear coerced through me as i watched Andy bandage his arm then turn to steph holding out the mug which she took and smiled that when i saw them a pair of enormous fangs! She pressed her lips to the mug and drank my brother's blood, now it all made sense but how was i going to help him?

He is dating a vampire.


	2. Confronting andy

Chapter 2

Shaun and I drove back home as fast as we could, we could not allow Andy to know we had seen him with steph before we had a plan on what to say to him. Shaun was pale and staring out the window at the houses going by, we pulled into my driveway and jumped out of the car still in deep thought about what we had just witnessed. I let bus in and we walked up to my room and locked the door behind us. "Shaun? What are we going to do about Andy?" I asked softly he looked up at me and took in a shaky breath "we have to ask him to leave her, if we don't he could die" he said in a whisper. I nodded in agreement and the wheels were turning in my mind, what was I going to say? How should I say it? I had to be careful… I didn't want to lose my brother in any way.

The sound of Andy's car broke through the silence as it came speeding down the street; I walked downstairs to open the door for him with Shaun right behind me. Andy ran up the driveway towards us with a smile on his face, his skin extremely pale I wanted nothing more but to yell at him about steph but I chose not to, I went into the kitchen and put some bacon under the grill and got a glass of water for Andy. He sat down at the kitchen table looking extremely exhausted, I put the bacon on a plate and put it in front of Andy, also placing the glass of water next to it. He scoffed down the bacon like there was no tomorrow and gulped down the water faster than anyone could say bobs Ur uncle. I sat in the chair next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me confusion and worry clear in his eyes. "Andy i…" I began but my voice was stuck in my throat "yes bradie? What is it?" he asked quietly. "I…I know about st…steph….." I whispered and he stiffened and glared at me "what do you know?" he asked anger smothered in his voice

"I…..i know that….s…she's a…v…vampire" I said with nervousness and I saw the angry fire in Andy's eyes and his nostrils flaring "**YOU SPIED ON US**?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

I looked at him pain evident in my eyes "Andy yes I did and im glad I did, Andy I am your brother! And I don't want to lose you!" I said confidently and he glared down at me and I opened my mouth to speak "Andy please don't see her anymore…..im scared ill lose my big brother….please" I begged and Shaun nodded "**NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND! JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE SCARED OF HER! IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT MY FEELINGS FOR HER! THAT MAYBE WE SHOULD SPLIT UP TILL YOU LEARN TO BE NICE ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND!**" he screamed at us before he ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. A pain wracked my chest

Short stack was over


	3. author note

**hey guys i know i havnt updated my stories, but i have a good reason behind that.**

**my mate lachlan died and i stopped writing my stories for a while.**

**but i promise ill try to update soon**

**(if u want to know wat happened to lachlan send me a message ok, i need to try and get the hurt out of my system)**


	4. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys im soooo sory i havnt updated...but im stuck. and guys no1 i know that reads this story likes it. so pleease if you love this story please tell me or i will stop this story all together . i have alot going on atm and i dont know if i can keep going with any of my stories and i may delete this account if i find it imposible to go on with this. SO PLEASE if you love my stories and want them to keep going let me know...and give me a little help... i cant write so many stories at once.**

**thanks yours faithfuly Bradie Webbs no.1 girl**


End file.
